7th Son of Trigon
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: Harry is the seventh son of Trigon and and son of Gwenddydd, half sister of Merlin and daughter of the second strongest demon Belial, named Apocalypse. Orders to bring his six brothers back to his father for punishment and to bring Raven home for praising. Pairings undecided
1. Prologue

Centuries ago during the age of Camelot Merlin son of Trigon realized he was growing weak with his increasing age and having cut the connection between himself and his father due to his desire to remain a Gray Mage instead of a leader of Hell's armies realized that having defeated a servant of his father and barely surviving that no future generation would be able to defeat any other child of his father's. Knowing this and also knowing that his half sister Gwenddydd, daughter of the his father's right hand Lucifer MorningStar and his mother Elaine Belloc, the daughter of Michael Demiurgos, was often seen talking to his bastard half brother Etrigan, son of Trigon and Lilith Mother of Abominations, he knew he would have to seal himself and his two siblings for at least 1,500 years.

After 500 years of "slumber" Merlin was awoken by a strong surge of magical energy. Leaving his asylum quickly he did not notice that his brother Etrigan had also been awoken and also fled the chamber.

**Merlin POV**

"I wonder what has caused such a large disturbance in the realm to waken me 1000 years before I was to waken?" Merlin thought aloud as he walked from his personal chamber in the cavern which he had hidden himself and his siblings.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" A young woman wearing all blue asked with a knife to Merlin's throat.

"Have you ever heard of Merlin?" Merlin asked wondering if his legacy had been maintained the way he had hoped.

"Of course the wizard who built up and saved Camelot before being trapped in a tomb by the combined powers of Nimue, Vivienne, and Ystina until such a time comes that Britain has need of your strength. However you got the last laugh as you trapped each of them in their own towers powerless to escape unless you release them." The woman said as Merlin felt a second presence approaching behind him.

"Well my dear I am that man and I felt a surge of power unlike any I have felt since I ended the power of Morgaine le Fey however unlike her I sensed that it was a good power. So could that power be yours and your friend's?" Merlin asked smirking when he saw the young woman shocked he had noticed the man behind him.

"Godric let him be I trust him. My name is Rowena of the Earldom Ravenclaw, my friend that you noticed behind you is Godric Lord of the land of Gryffindor, a little ways off we have our friends Salazar Barron of the Moors Slytherin, and Helga Heiress of the Fen Hufflepuff." The woman now known as Rowena said smiling.

"Good to know now do you know of the surge of power I felt? It seemed to come from 4 sources." Merlin said smiling kindly.

"Perhaps it was myself and my friends Sir. We have all recently gained our magical maturity." Godric said coming around and wrapping an arm around Rowena's waist before pulling her into a kiss.

"That might have been it. Are you the only magicals left?" Merlin asked slightly set off that Rowena was apparently unavailable as he needed female companionship.

"Yes there are old man. Why do you ask are you one of those evil powerless fools who killed my wife who was with child." A man in green said pulling off a cloak making him visible.

"You are Salazar I suppose? Well I am not a powerless fool as you put it I am known as Merlin or at least I had been before I was trapped by the sisters and best friend of Morgaine le Fey." Merlin said smirking at the shocked look on Salazar's face.

"But the stories said that you would return when the world was in need of your power." Salazar said angrily.

"Well are you not in need? What races still remain in the realm if I may learn?" Merlin asked deciding to get down to business.

"Well the Fae have mostly left except one small tribe of Leprechauns and Brownies, the giants have been hunted down almost to extinction by the powerless fools as have the centaurs, trolls, unicorns, dragons, and a number of other groups, the magical humans are being hunted down like cattle, the demons have all fled back to hell except the Cerberus which have been weakened down to pathetic guard dogs with no power." Salazar said angrily.

"And what of the Druids?" Merlin asked worried about his former friend's people.

"They are all gone except one small group that are working for the goblins and another who are working for the dwarves. Also my friend Salazar was incorrect as there is still one group of demons left but they live and remain solely on the island of Azkaban with their King and Master Azkaban." A woman said walking up to the group.

"You must be Helga, now two questions for you. First what are the demons called and secondly what brought you all together?" Merlin asked now interested as if there is a group of demons still about then his father might still have followers.

"Well to answer your questions we don't know the name of the demons as they remain on the island. To answer you other question about what brought us together is the fact that all of us have lost a family member to the non magicals and so we wanted to create a school for the younger magicals to learn how to protect themselves from the non magicals." Rowena said.

"Okay now that you have a goal in mind let us begin the process of starting it. I will put wards around the school and start locating students for your school." Merlin said smiling.

**Etrigan POV**

"My brother truly is a fool thinking he is the only one to be woken by the power. However unlike him I cannot just sit around I must start bringing together a force to be able to defeat the self righteous bastard that is Merlin so when our father next has a child he will be able to finally take over this world." Etrigan thought as he quickly fled the cavern before Merlin thought to close it and headed to the cavern he knew Merlin had frozen Morgaine, Nimue, Vivienne, Ystina, and Guinevere so when he awoke he would have wives.

Arriving at the cavern on the floating island of Avalon Etrigan smirked at the thought that Merlin might really think that Mage Ice could resist the power of Hell Fire as he began to thaw the five women.

"Etrigan how is it that it is you to free us?" Morgaine asked after waking from her slumber.

"Well my dear Morgaine I do not know if you felt the surges of power that shook the realm but Merlin was woken and did not think I would also so as he left to find the disturbance I fled here to free you so that when my father next sires a child he will have the support he needs to bring father here to conquer. I cannot due to the fact that Merlin is the first borne son and so he is strongest. Sadly I was not able to free his sister due to the fear that Merlin would close the cavern before I could escape." Etrigan said sadly.

"Well Etrigan let us begin our plans for the day of the return of our lord." Ystina said smirking at his look of glee.

**Merlin POV A Few Decades Later.**

"We did it. Finally we managed to get it done and it's all thanks to you Merlin." Godric said looking out at the newly dedicated Diagon Alley.

"So we have old friend. Hogwarts has been open for a number of years, Salazar has fled from the isles, you and Rowena have two beautiful children, the council of wizards has began to set laws down, Helga is with child, the demons of Azkaban are under the council's control as their lord and the citizens of the island have fled, and most importantly we have separated ourselves fully from the muggles." Merlin said with a sigh before his eyes flew wide.

"What is it my love?" Helga asked concerned.

"Someone has tried to break into my cavern where my sister is also bound. Should she escape then the world will probably not last long as she will awaken my brother before returning to my father." Merlin said shaking before calming down.

"Why then are you calm?" Rowena asked approaching the group holding a little boy and girl in her arms.

"My wards have informed me that the intruder has left and not managed to enter the cavern." Merlin said smiling

**A Few Decades Later**

"My love our sons are old enough to care for themselves I think it is my time to go like our other friends have." Helga said as she lay on her death bed.

"No my love I cannot lose you so soon after I found you." Merlin said as he fell down onto the ground as he felt his wife's presence leave her body.

"My son it is time for you to go return to your slumber." A beautiful woman said descending from the sky.

"Mother I have not seen you since I was a little child. Why have you come now when I am mourning so?" Merlin said seeing the woman.

"My dear son your grandfather has told me that it will be closer to your end of your sleep that your father will try once again to take over. He promised that if you go quickly he will guarantee your wife's entrance into heaven as well as your other friends." Elaine said as she wrapped her son in a hug.

"But mother I must first rid this world of the evil that still plagues it." Merlin said crying.

"My son if you remain I will also have to remove my power from you leaving you near powerless as is the order of The God of The Covenant." Elaine said sadly.

"Fine mother I will do as you command but do not expect me to become a Light Mage that I have been since I awoke. I will become like I strived to during my earlier life to be a Gray Mage." Merlin said as he stood.

"By doing this your line will be blessed with the power to defeat all non demon based dark wizards." Elaine said as she left.

"Who was that father?" A young man asked walking into the room as Elaine left.

"That my son was my mother. Now I must leave I leave you and your seed charge of House Hufflepuff until such a time as I return." Merlin said as he disappeared.

"Where did father go?" A second young man asked walking into the room.

"Father left for a time but left me charge of Mother's House and according to this paper on the pedestal he leaves you and your seed charge of House Pendragon until he returns." The first brother said.

"Well I do not trust other mages not to kill me to take my lordship so from this day forward I change my name to Dumbledore and I recommend you change your name as well." The second brother said.

"I agree I will hence forth be called Smith." The first brother said.

**Etrigan POV**

"Well it seems that my brother is too distraught to even notice that I am no longer in the cavern as he has frozen himself again and what is better is he reset the time for himself but not for his sister so come 1900 she will be free." Etrigan said smiling as he looked through a mist at his brother's idiocy.

"Well my friend I never did think him that smart. That is why I kidnapped Rowena and fled his control." Salazar said smirking.

"And how glad I am that you kidnapped me freeing me and my daughter from the love potions Godric and he had us under." Rowena said smiling at her husband.

"Well if it were not for the illusion skills and female prisoners Azkaban has we would not have been able to pull it off." Salazar said smiling at his friend the Lord Azkaban.

"Well the fool believing that I would turn over my allies to his control must be insane. Those lesser demons or as I prefer to call them Dementors still know me as their master first."

"Well Etrigan while I realize you can continue living forever without aging due to who your father is we cannot and the fountain of youth only has one more year until it dries out according to your father so I think it would be best if we all do similar to Merlin and put ourselves into magical coma's for the next thousand years." Morgaine said smiling at Etrigan.

"I agree with you my dear love. While you are asleep I will continue building up our father's army and bringing them here, and having them join the coma. The only thing I worry about is what Merlin's mother said that his seed would be blessed to do." Etrigan said worried.

"Well remember that it was him that blessed my only son with Godric to be able to subdue demons but not kill them. So what you do is when they are subdued either bring them here or send them back to hell to heal until such a time as Trigon has need of their aide." Rowena said smiling evilly.

"True Rowena very true. Now is time for all of you to rest." Etrigan said smiling as they all fell into magical comas.

**End of Chapter **

**Hope you enjoyed **

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 1 or Prologue Part 2

"_Well Etrigan while I realize you can continue living forever without aging due to who your father is we cannot and the fountain of youth only has one more year until it dries out according to your father so I think it would be best if we all do similar to Merlin and put ourselves into magical coma's for the next thousand years." Morgaine said smiling at Etrigan._

"_I agree with you my dear love. While you are asleep I will continue building up our father's army and bringing them here, and having them join the coma. The only thing I worry about is what Merlin's mother said that his seed would be blessed to do." Etrigan said worried._

"_Well remember that it was him that blessed my only son with Godric to be able to subdue demons but not kill them. So what you do is when they are subdued either bring them here or send them back to hell to heal until such a time as Trigon has need of their aide." Rowena said smiling evilly._

"_True Rowena very true. Now is time for all of you to rest." Etrigan said smiling as they all fell into magical comas._

**1900 Gwenddydd POV**

"Where am I am when am I?" Gwenddydd asked herself as she fell from the bed she had been in for 1500 years. **AN Now will be known as Gwen.**

"Hello Gwen it has been so long." Etrigan said walking out from the shadows.

"Etrigan my friend why do you say it has been so long? Has my lord taken over the world since I last was awake?" Gwen asked in wonder.

"No sadly my father has not been able to accomplish his goals in the 1500 years you have slept." Etrigan said before cowering knowing she was about to start screaming.

"I HAVE BEEN ASLEEP HOW LONG!?" Gwen screamed.

"1500 years and don't blame me blame our idiot half brother Merlin." Etrigan said still cowering.

"And how long have you been awake?" Gwen asked angrily.

"Please don't get mad but I've been awake for 1000 years." Etrigan said.

"Why have you been awake that long and I have not?" Gwen asked seething.

"Well 1000 years ago four mages had their magical maturity all at the same time within a mile of here. The surge somehow woke myself and Merlin but not you. Knowing I would not be strong enough to break Merlin's spell I realized that if I could not free you then I must prepare an army for my father. So immediately I snuck out of here and fled to where I knew Merlin had trapped our five friends Morgaine, Nimue, Vivienne, Ystina, and Guinevere in magical ice. Freeing them we began to search for demons and found that in the five hundred years we had slept all but one lesser tribe had returned to hell and that the one tribe were under control of a mage named Alkan Azkaban." Etrigan said pausing to let it sink in.

"So obviously my brother was more worried about me then you. Well I don't blame him as his older sister and 1st born of the oldest child of Michael Demiurgos and Lucifer Morningstar the second strongest demon and leader of Hell." Gwen said smirking.

"Well continuing we managed to convince Azkaban to join us along with his people but had him give the Council of Wizards, which Merlin set up, a small gem that would give them some control over the demons. With that out of the way we decided to see if we could recruit any of the four that had caused Merlin and me to be awoken. One of the four was very unimpressed with Merlin so after starting a school of magic called Hogwarts he left and informed us that one of the two girls he believed to be under love potions. We kidnapped her and her daughter and cleansed them of potions. The other two were too engrossed in Merlin's story to leave him namely since we had Azkaban use two of his prisoners to replace Rowena and her daughter. Merlin lived until his wife died the last of the group or so he thought and he then wanted to go and kill all the darkness in the world." Etrigan said before Gwen held a finger up.

"So let me get this straight my brother had his heart broke so he wanted to destroy everything dark in the world. Well then why didn't he obviously he did not or you would be dead?" Gwen asked slightly confused.

"Well apparently your grandfather did not want him to kill himself like he almost did the last time you were awake because after almost 200 years he had used a large amount of his life force to help his friends. So he was ordered to finish his slumber of 1500 years and that his seed would be able to beat every non demon based foe as the son of his best friend the Ex Husband of Rowena was blessed to be able to subdue any demon foe but not kill them." Etrigan said smirking as Gwen heard that and her eyes got large.

"Just subdue them not kill subdue is that what I heard? Really is my brother that stupid if you subdue a demon it will return to Hell and then come back after a while and kill you not just subdue you." Gwen said rolling her eyes.

"Exactly my thoughts. So then to make our brother look even more stupid is he put himself into a 1500 year long slumber not just 1000 years. Now let's head out of here and head to Avalon so I can awaken the army of my father." Etrigan said as he exploded in a ball of fire before Gwen could say anything.

"Stupid Etrigan." Gwen said aloud before she vanished as well.

"So Gwen awake finally are we?" A voice Gwen never thought she would hear again asked as she appeared.

"Asa is that you?" Gwen said turning around to see her old friend.

"Yes it is me. Now before you ask what I am doing here is two things first I have been on Earth for a bit more than 200 years under orders of my Father Trigon to build up his army along with my brother, secondly why I am actually here instead of abroad is because my father felt your awakening and needed me to tell you that he was going to have four more sons before he will impregnate you." Asa said before vanishing.

"Etrigan can you explain why your father will not have me now? I have been waiting 1500 years to have his child and he still makes me wait!" Gwen asked or more yelled.

"I think I should explain that my dear Gwenddydd." A voice laced with immense power said making everyone turn to see where the voice was coming from.

"Father I was not expecting you so soon." Etrigan said worried he was going to be killed.

"I did not expect you to my son. Now Gwen let me explain. Merlin being my eldest son is also the most powerful and while any child I had with you would be nearly his power or greater I have a plan to make him much more powerful but that requires me to have four more sons." Trigon said pausing knowing someone would understand.

"My lord you don't mean the power of 7 do you." Azkaban asked in shock.

"That is exactly what I mean as I already have two sons I want my 7th son to be with you Gwen so it would be the first of the first of the first of the first and the seventh son of the seventh son." Trigon said smiling evilly.

"Wait my love I thought you were the first Devil" Gwen said shocked at finding out Trigon might not be as powerful as she had believed.

"Oh yes I was and am but I was the seventh creation. There first was your great grandfather, second there was the Wizard Shazam, third there was the first planet Oa, fourth there was the white entity, fifth there was the black entity, sixth there was the first human earth, seventh there was me the first demon or devil." Trigon said smiling at Gwen's look of lust.

"Well I take it that you are trying to bring back your chief advisors the seven deadly enemies of man in the form of your sons?" Salazar asked.

"No I am giving some of the power of the seven to my next seven children but not sons. You see I have already impregnated a poor Satan worshiper named Angela Roth with a Daughter who will be Pride, I have plans to impregnate an alien girl named Kara Zor El with a second daughter who will be Lust, I already have a daughter with Artemis the powerful metahuman who has lived since you were last awake but I kept her bound in my home until recently where I impregnated her with my daughter who is Wrath." Trigon said smiling at the thought of his children

"So then what will be the title of your son with Gwen Father? All of the rest of your children have titles as Merlin is Mage, I am the demon, Asa is the Devil Doctor, then apparently you will have three other daughters being pride, lust, and wrath, which then means that your other four sons will be gluttony, greed, envy, and sloth." Etrigan asked of his father voicing a question other had also.

"Well my son I have a plan for that is once the 7 enter this world and start bringing pain I will send forth my seventh son and first child with Gwen. This child will be known as Apocalypse as all four of the riders of Apocalypse have chosen that having lead to the death of the old gods and the creation of the new gods they no longer want to remain in existence so they gave me all their essence until I could choose a new rider who would have all of their powers." Trigon said smirking at the look of fear in all of the soldiers of Azkaban.

"Wow that will be powerful." Rowena said in shock.

"Of course he will be that is why he will be my right hand and punisher once I take over this realm. Now don't fret my loyal followers I will make sure he spares you unless you betray me. Now my presence cannot remain here much longer so begin to train yourselves and make yourselves battle ready. Chantinelle my first creation and more often known as the Queen Mother of the Succubi and her daughter Echidna mother of monsters have chosen a wizard to keep the children of my eldest from interfering with your training." Trigon said before vanishing.

**5 Years Later**

"Finally we have child my love. What shall his mortal name be?" Gwen asked as she first held her first child.

"My love I truly do not care. But if you insist why don't we give him the name of your father or just to spite your brother name his after his eldest son?" Trigon said smiling at the idea of destroying the legacy of his eldest grandson.

"I like that idea. So our son will be known as Hadrian Morningstar after my father." Gwen said before placing Hadrian on the ground to pull Trigon into a deep kiss.

**Meanwhile.**

In 1870 the two remaining lines blessed by Merlin, the Potters who were children of the son of Gryffindor and the Dumbledores the children of Merlin's second son, married and after 10 years conceived a child who when he was born was named Albus Percival Dumbledore. The merging of the lines gave Albus great power and ability to subdue demons and beat any darkness that came into the world as well as the ability to sense anyone born with great dark power.

In 1905 a 24 year old lord Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore felt a large surge of Dark power being born into Britain near his uncle's home. Quickly apparating to his uncle's home and slipping on his invisibility cloak Albus crept towards where he felt the surge of darkness.

Arriving at the cave he saw a red skinned man with golden eyes and a beautiful woman with fair white skin and silver eyes holding a small child.

"That man has a great deal of evil power rolling off of him as does the woman. However I feel like I should not try to attack or I will be killed but instead I should take the child and hide it away until such a time as I am able to use it to gain myself power." Albus thought to himself while wondering how to get the child.

That opportunity presented itself soon after he had the thought as the woman placed the child on the ground to kiss the man.

"Good now to grab the child and to put him in stasis that my family has had since the time of my first ancestor and take him to the sanctuary that we have been making since the time to protect any being of light that knew of it to hide as it is undetectable to evil beings as over a thousand years have went into the creation of it." Albus thought before doing just that.

**Back with Gwen**

"Trigon where did Hadrian go?" Gwen asked worried.

"What you just put him down. Spawn of Merlin and Rowena?" Trigon said angrily before questioning after smelling the air.

"Rowena get in here this second!" Gwen screamed.

"Yes my friend? Where is your son?" Rowena asked walking in calmly.

"Rowena I have seen you as a friend of my love since her return but our son vanished and I smell the spawn of my eldest son and you. Can you explain this?" Trigon growled out.

"My lord I can only think of one possibility is that the single child I had under love potion with Godric who was blessed to be able to subdue demons as would all of his children must have married one of the descendents of your eldest son and gained more gifts due to both blessings perhaps being able to sense the birth or entrance of anything especially dark. That is the only idea I can give you. If you desire my death then you may kill me." Rowena said humbly

"No Rowena we will not punish you for the crimes of one of your descendents from a spawn you were not capable of choosing to have. Go get Etrigan for us please." Gwen said still angry that her son had been kidnapped so soon after his birth.

"You wished for my presence father?" Etrigan asked entering the chamber.

"Yes I need you to start a search party to find our son. I will put my other children and spouses in stasis until we find our son so they can prepare the world for him right before he enters not decades before." Trigon said before dismissing Etrigan and taking Gwen's hand and returning to his home.

**Hope you enjoy**

**Please review**


	3. Authors Note Inportant

**AN:**

**Some people have asked me if I have abandoned most of my stories. Well no I have not for most of them they are just on hiatus. I am on break so I should have more time to write and will try to get at least one chapter out for one of my stories every other day after next week. I will be re reading all my stories and will likely rewrite many of them after I regain my original vision for the story. I will be for a while at least be focused more on my newer stories as they have muses still alive.**

**Stories active:**

**7****th ****Son of Trigon**

**A Different Fate**

**The Lost Paladin**

**Pending Rewrite:**

**A Powerful Forth Year**

**Drunken Contract**

**The Other Path**

**A New Foe**

**A Twist in the Plot of the Manipulator**

**Harry Potter the Master of Death**

**Vegas Sin City**

**Green Days of Vegas**

**A Different World**

**How One Man's Decision Can Change The World**

**The Hidden Warrior**

**Harry Potter and The Archer of Sorcery**

**The Chosen Heir**

**Hiatus Until the Muse Is Resurrected**

**Lines in the Sand What If**

**Abondoned/ Up For Adoption**

**Hal Jordan Greatest of the Lanterns Book 1**


End file.
